A Beautiful Mind
by MoonlightSonata87
Summary: Darien Shields a young psychiatric doctor begins his new position at the Tokyo Mental Hospital. Assigned to his first case he notices something peculiar about his patient that will send him on the ride of his life and he will finally see a beautiful mind.
1. The Patient

Ah, the start of another fic. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know. An for those of you who are first-time readers of my fics and get bored with waiting for a new chapter I get through them pretty quickly and I have a few finished ones out that you can read if you want. :)

* * *

**A Beautiful Mind**

The Patient

A young blonde lay in an empty white room staring at the small dingy window she loved so much. Her only permitted channel to the outside world was no longer clear but opaque from years of dirt, grime, and neglect. Much like her. With a sigh she twisted her sore, buckled wrist and concentrated. Slowly the buckle began to move and loosen the strap.

"What are you doing?" A nurse cried seeing the girl with one free hand. "That's it! I'm fed up with you Houdini." She hissed and stuck a syringe into the girls neck and pushed the clear solution out. "We'll see if you're awake enough to get out now."

"P…please… I…" The girl attempted to talk.

"Just go to sleep Miss. Tsukino when you wake up it will be lunch time." The nurse watched the girl's sparkling blue eyes droop, then close. "I hate this job."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So?" A green-eyed blonde leaned his body over the counter to look at his best friend.

"So what Andrew?" The handsome man asked sipping his coffee. His black hair fell lightly over his forehead and slightly shaded his eyes from his curious comrade.

"Did you get the job?"

"I did." His tone was calm and devoid of emotion.

"Oh! Hey that's great! Aren't you excited?"

"Should I be? I'm not doing what I really want to be doing so how excited can be to enter the drab world of drudgery?"

"You're the one who went to school to be a psychiatric doctor! What do you mean you don't want to do this?"

"I want to be a singer Andrew. You know that. I want to write my own songs and sing. I've always wanted to."

"I know but that's impractical."

"Yes I know… if only I could write the music I feel in my body. I would be such a star."

"You could just cheat." Andrew suggested nonchalantly.

"I don't have that kind of power."

"Oh, right. You're just a masked do-gooder."

"What's it to you Andrew?"

"You like to help people. I bet you're gonna be great at this. After all who needs more help than mental patients?"

"Sometimes I think I do." He laughed heartily making his dark blue eyes sparkle.

"No, I need help when I'm trying to suffer through your terrible guitar solos."

"They're not terrible."

"Your playing isn't great and like you said you can't write worth crap."

"One day you'll see… nonetheless I need to go to work now."

"Have fun Darien!"

"Oh yeah, loads. I'm on trial for now." He winked and walked out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm so glad to see that you've accepted our job offer." The director smiled at his new employee.

"How could I not?"

"True my boy. Very true." The older man smiled.

"So, for your trial case I'm giving you a maintenance patient. She's been here for four years and everything is taken care of. She needs to be monitored and occasionally conversed with." The man slide a file across his desk. "I'm giving her to you because she needs to be watched carefully. She's escaped more than once and retrieving her is no easy task."

"Why do you think I can handle this?"

"You have lots of time for now." He smiled. "Don't let her get loose or you'll regret it."

"Threatening me already?"

"No… she can be violent." The man stood. "Welcome to Tokyo Mental Hospital Mr. Shields. I suggest you read that file carefully before going to see your patient."

"Thanks…" Darien nodded and walked into the hallway with the file in his hand. _What have I gotten myself into here?_ He wondered and stared at the file as he walked into his office. "Okay, time to get to work Dare." He stated out loud and began to unpack the box he'd brought.

Some time went by until he stood back and looked at his new office. "Perfect." He smiled and sat down to read the file the director had handed him.

"Doctor Shields! Come quick!" A nurse rushed into his office starling him. "Your patient is unbuckled."

"Okay…" He hesitated and followed quickly behind the frantic woman down the white, sterile hallway littered with various dazed looking patients.

"She was supposed to be out longer… I don't understand how she woke up so quickly."

"You're drugging her?"

"Yes, it's the only way to keep her in her room." The nurse panted and stopped dead in her tracks. Darien stopped too to see an open steel door. "Oh no!" The woman breathed. "I'll sound the alarm." She grabbed a nearby handle and pulled causing the hallways to be filled with the sound of a loud siren. "We have to find her!"

"What does she look like?"

"Didn't you read her file?"

"I didn't get a chance…"

"No time! Blonde, blue eyes, really fit looking."

"Okay." _'Cause that helps a lot lady._ He rushed around the corner after the woman in her pink scrubs.

"There!" She shouted and pointed to a stationary woman standing in a white gown with long blonde pigtails hanging down from two buns at the crown of her head. Darien looked past her to see another nurse with a stun gun aimed right at the patient. "Now… Serena… don't move and we wont have to hurt you."

"I don't want to be here! There's no reason for it!"

"You're here because your family noticed strange behavior in you and your last doctor confirmed you have some issues."

"I don't have any issues." The girl looked up at the ceiling tiles and smiled. "I'm just fine." She jumped managing to knock down a tile and climb up.

"Damn it!"

"Hold on." Darien said calmly and watched the tiles shift slightly as his patient crawled on them. When she was above him he jumped and knocked both the tile down causing her to fall. A shrill scream escaped from her throat as Darien caught her.in his arms and set her down.

"Thank you." She said timidly.

"You're welcome. My name is Darien Shields and I'm your doctor."

"Wonderful." She rolled her eyes and glared at the nurse. "Then you can tell her to leave me alone!"

"Serena… let's get you back in your room and we'll talk a bit yes?"

"Okay." She sulked and let him lead her to her room. Her eyes wandered the halls and caught on the open door to her room and cringed. "I don't want to be here anymore… I can't see outside or anything."

"I'll see what I can do." He walked her in and waited for her to sit down.

"Please don't buckle me in." Her voice was weak and defeated as she rubbed her raw wrist.

"Do they always buckle you down?" He took her hand in his and examined her skin.

"Yes."

"That's not very good for you." He frowned and looked into her eyes. They seemed sad and yet… she seemed composed and calm. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because my family things I'm disturbed and crazy." She yanked her hand away and rested it in her lap. "But I'm not." He watched as her other hand began to twitch and her fingers began an to tap against her thigh as if she were impatiently waiting for something.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly.

"What I do everyday to pass the time." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Can I trust you enough to leave you here unbuckled?"

"You'd do that?" Her eyes popped open and fixed on him.

"Yes. But only if you promise to stay in here."

"I promise Doctor Shields."

"Good… don't make me regret this."

"I won't… I have a good feeling about you. I bet you'll see past all of the political bull and let me out of here."

"We'll see."

"I know." She began to move her other hand as well.

"I'll be back later."

"Have fun." She smiled and remained in her spot.

"Leave her alone." He ordered the nurse as he left the room. "I'm going to go read so don't disrupt me."

"I won't." She nodded.

He walked down the hallway looking at the patients wandering around and shook his head. _This is a sad place. I doubt that girl belongs here._ His office greeted him warmly making him smile as he sat in the plush leather office chair. Sighing, he stared at the file containing Serena Tsukino's information, slowly, his hand trembled as he reached to flip the cover open. _Why should this be so hard? She's a basket case. Even if you can't see it first off she has to be otherwise she wouldn't be here._ With that thought he smiled and flipped the cover open revealing the standard information sheet that read:

Patient Name: Tsukino, Serena M.

DOB: 6/30/88

Age admitted: 15

Voluntary admittance: No

Symptoms: Chronic limb spasms leading to the constant movement of fingers. Fictional Delusions. Unrealistic expectations of self. Violent tendencies when confronted. Occasional aphasia coupled with incomprehensible gibberish.

_Wow…she is psycho._ Darien knitted his brow as he read through all of the tests and medications she'd been on. _I've never seen such an extensive profile._ He sighed and leaned back in his chair to stare at the white walls containing the various pictures he'd hung. "She needs something but… what?"


	2. Hey! I know her!

Keep reviewing if you like it. I look forward to reading my reviews. :D

* * *

Hey! I know her!

"So… what's her name?"

"I can't tell you Andrew."

"Why not?"

"Confidentiality."

"So, do you think she's batty?

"Based on what I read? Yes. But on what I saw… I think there's more to her than meets the eye."

"So… what are you going to do about her?"

"Well, I need to wash the window that's in her room. It's filthy, she can't even look outside… she's completely cut off from the world and civilization."

"Maybe you should intergrade her a bit."

"That's actually a good idea Andrew. A little bit of social interaction might be just the thing with her." Darien smiled and stood. "There's something about her that makes me feel like she isn't actually crazy."

"And yet there she sits in a little white room alone and without friends. I think she's just really good at hiding the crazy."

"I guess that's possible but I don't want to believe that."

"I know but stop wanting to believe something and look at the facts. You know better than to hope for an outcome."

"Yeah well… I've got to go home."

"Okay then have a good nights sleep Dare."

"I'll try." Darien waved and walked slowly to the mechanical doors which slid open with a ding. The cool air greeted his face as he walked towards the large apartment building he called his home. _I have to determine if she is actually crazy or if she's just been misunderstood._ The woman at the front desk greeted him warmly apon his arrival at his building and with a slight nod he continued to the elevator and pushed the button. _Right now I'm too tired to think about anything._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_He's so… ah what the hell. Sexy, I can just picture him up on stage singing to the audience… yes he could be great, and with my help he will be. I just have to convince him that he needs my help and presto I'm out of here._ Serena mused to herself as she stared into the darkness that shrouded her room. _I can do this. I know I can… and when I get out we'll see who thinks I'm crazy. _She closed her eyes and attempted to sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Good morning Serena! Did you sleep well?" Darien asked gently and sat at the foot of Serena's stiff bed.

"I never do." She smiled and picked up the plastic spork that accompanied her breakfast that consisted of paled eggs, limp bacon, and a slightly sour glass of milk. "I can't eat this crap." She sneered and poked at a small piece of the egg.

"I don't blame you."

"I'd much rather have apple, banana, and granola over milk."

"That's sound delicious."

"It is, not to mention healthy."

"I could bring you breakfast if you'd like."

"I would like that very much… can I chop my own fruit?"

"I can't let you have a knife. You know that Serena."

"Yes I know but… I like my breakfast just so and…"

"How do you like it? I'm sure I can figure it out." Darien smirked at her particular demand. Being a bit picky didn't warrant a trip to the sanitarium.

"I like the apple in chunks with the center cut out and my banana cut in half vertically then sliced horizontally with almond granola and milk."

"Any particular type of milk?"

"Two percent or better. I hate skim and one percent. They're practically cloudy water."

"I think I can handle that."

"I won't complain though… anything is better than this." She said loudly and threw the tray at the door.

"Violence isn't the answer."

"Unless you hit them hard enough… you know I find it interesting that they would give mental patients sporks."

"Why?"

"Because, with a fork you can stab, a spoon is worthless unless sharpened and a spork… well you can stab and scoop with a spork. Makes for a nasty weapon."

"Do you like making your utensils into weapons Serena?"

"No, it's just a concern for other patients because it is entirely possible that the schizophrenics know all about that."

"I'll look into that." He looked at her sitting in front of him and smiled. "Tell me something… if I got permission to take you outside… would you behave?"

"Yes."

"No questions for me?"

"Not a one… except what kind of music do you like?"

"All kinds."

"What type do you want to sing?"

"Why are you asking me these questions."

"Because I can help you become a great singer, imagine Darien. You could be the next big sensation around the world!"

"But if you helped me it wouldn't be me now would it?"

"Nonsense. No one has to know I'm helping you."

"That would be impossible."

"Anything's possible Darien. You, just have to believe." She smiled and tilted her head making her look angelic, mesmerizing even. Darien shook his head slightly.

_What are you doing Dare? Stop looking at her as though she's a normal girl. You can't have a relationship with her and nor do you want to._ "You're optimistic."

"I mean it. I can make anything happen… especially around you." Her smile didn't fade. "I feel safe around you."

"I get that a lot." He smirked thinking of the sailor scouts constantly needing his help. He couldn't help but wonder why they didn't have a leader since they seemed so disorganized.

"Here comes one of my crazy sayings but… around you I'm more powerful. It's almost as though you have powers yourself and I can tap into them." Her comment made him lock onto her eyes. "I mean, look for yourself." She smirked and looked down to the floor, which was now a good five feet below them. Shocked he looked at her puzzled.

_She really does have powers… that's not crazy talk then… wait, Dare she knows about your powers. What if she's one of THEM!_ "Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm not what you think I am. I could never work for those idiots. I'd rather die."

"So… You… you really do have powers then?"

"Yes. My parents didn't believe me I guess. I even tried to show them and the next thing I knew I was in here. It's not fair and I don't want to be here any longer. I will do anything to get out of here." She moved closer to him. "I know you can help me. Please… I swear to you I can make you the star you want to be. I won't even have to use my powers."

"How would you do that Serena?"

"I'm a musical prodigy."

"I have to go for now… I bring you something to eat when I come back."

"So then… even after that you think I'm crazy too?"

"I'm not sure. You've proved one thing in your profile wrong. That doesn't mean others aren't there."

"Okay… I'll work on disproving those as well. Go on and run off to the arcade to talk to your friend." Her words stopped him in his tracks.

"What?"

"Crown arcade… you do go there yes?"

"Well… yeah but… how…"

"You smell like Andrew's coffee. Tell him hello for me?" She asked and floated down to her bed. He nodded and rushed into the hallway.

_What's going on here? She knows Andrew? No, more seriously she knows where I go… but… how?_ He wondered and rushed down the busy street to the arcade.

"Hey Dare… you okay?"

"No. How do you know Serena Tsukino?"

"How do you know her?" Andrew's eyes widened.

"Answer me." Darien persisted.

"She's… an old girlfriend. We used to date, remember back some time ago I was convinced I found the girl I was going to marry? That was her."

"Serena's your golden goddess?" Darien asked in disbelief.

"Yes. The day I was going to have you meet her, her parents decided to send her to boarding school and I haven't heard from her since."

"Oh my God… Andrew… she wasn't sent to boarding school."

"How do you know?"

"She's my patient."

"What?!" Andrew jumped. "She's not crazy! Darien get her out of there!"

"Andrew I haven't confirmed whether or not she's crazy."

"I'm telling you she isn't! Dude, Darien, trust me on this."

"I can't get her out of there without a formal evaluation."

"Please, just get her out…"

"I'm not going to get her out just because you say to. There are still several things I need to do to determine that she is a functional member of society."

"Fine. But you have to take her a chocolate milkshake for me… will you at least do that?"

"She need's breakfast not dessert."

"Okay then. One of her fruit bowls coming up."

"You know about those?"

"I dated her. I had to." He smiled and got to working on Serena's order. "You're going to love talking with her just so you know."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… man I can't get over this… I knew she was too smart for people to think her normal."

"Smart?"

"Yeah… I don't really want to talk about it though."

"If that's the way you feel."

"It is… be good to her okay? She deserves respect."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Damn it! Why would you do that Serena? You just submitted yourself to a bunch of testing… all because he's hot. Sell out!_ She chastised and argued with herself. _I am not a sell out, I needed to do that so I could prove it… you did it to impress him and you know it. You're still just a love-struck teen, little girl. No I'm not… I've grown up quite a bit in here alone… and what would you know I don't listen to you? Who are you talking to? You always listen to me, I'm your BRAIN._ "Okay… so yes I am a little strange…"

"Here you are." Darien smiled and held up the bowl of fruit.

"Andrew made that didn't he?" She smiled.

"Yes he did. He sure remembers you."

"He ought to. I'm a pretty unforgettable person." She giddily took the bowl and began to much on chunks of apple. "Gosh I miss this."

"Well, I'm going to bring you this every morning."

"Thank you!"

"As long as you're good and you cooperate with me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have tests to conduct in order to look at different things." He looked at her face waiting for a reaction. She stuck the spoon into her mouth and got a thoughtful look on her face.

"I guess I can do that."

"Good, now, first things first. After you finish that we'll go outside and clean your window."

"Okay, I will hurry up with this then." She smiled and began to eat her food more quickly so that she could go outside. Darien waited patiently observing her enjoy her fruit bowl, slowly his mind wandered where it ought not. Though she was in a mental facility he found himself indescribably attracted her blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Eyes that contained so much love and yet so much sadness.


	3. Seeing A Genius

Hey guys... just so you know the only language I know other than English is French... so bear with me with the German. ;) Keep reviewing if you like.

* * *

Seeing A Genius

"I've had a CAT scan before. Why do I need another one?"

"It's always good to see if things have changed."

"I'll just warn you now my cerebral cortex is larger than most peoples."

"You do, do you? What explanation do you have for that?"

"I guess you'll just have to do your homework." She winked. He had noticed that over the past week Serena had grown more playful than anything else which almost made him feel as if she were flirting.

"You're not making it any easier."

"Why should I? You have plenty of resources at your fingertips. It's not my fault you're not using them."

"You're frisky today." He smiled and started to set the machine the way he wanted it.

"I'm in a good mood what can I say?"

"Well, actually you can be silent for a bit. This may be uncomfortable but it's procedure."

"D'accord mon chère."

"Was that French?"

"Oui, je peux parler en français."

"Um… okay. Here we go." Darien covered Serena's face with a warm towel then snapped the large plastic cage over the towel and started the machine. The bed moved into the tube and the machine started to spin around and take a scan of her head.

_This thing is so noisy. Hmm… mechanical spinning… I might be able to use that._ Darien watched as her fingers began their twitching.

_Why does she do that? I hope it's nerves and this will tell me everything I need to know…_ The machine began to beep telling him that it was almost complete. The noise continued until the machine stopped and Darien took the cage off and uncovered Serena's face. "Hey there."

"Hello! I'll tell you, I hate that machine. My brain always feels on fire afterwards."

"Would you like to see the images?"

"Of course! Who doesn't want to see their own brain?" She rushed into the imaging room and looked at the screens. "I really do have a large cerebral cortex. Hm. I didn't think it was that different. Haha! My mom was right I am special."

"Did she say that nicely or not?"

"She said it nicely. That was back when I was at Julliard." She stared at the screen.

"Wait… what?" Darien asked after her words had sunk in.

"What?" She asked turning to him.

"You were where?"

"Julliard… I know you know what Julliard is."

"I do but… are you lying to me?"

"Why would I lie to you Dare? I want out of here."

"Are you really a musical prodigy?"

"I've told the truth thus far. I'm not going to start fibbing."

"Julliard… wow."

"Yes, and I spent a few years in Indonesia in voice training. Then I moved on to Switzerland and various other places. I can yodel like there is no tomorrow."

"How can I do a fact check on all of that?"

"Ask your best friend. He has all of my postcards and some pictures."

"Really?"

"Stop trying to get confirmations that you already have! That pisses me off! I know you know what I'm saying and it's not that hard to figure out Darien! You're supposed to be smart!"

"No need to snap."

"Zut alors! Si tu étais un autre personne…"

"Stop yapping in French."

"Geldstrafe, deutsches Okay?"

"Stop that. I'm not a linguist."

"At least one of us is."

"You're a linguist too?"

"Shocked? I think it's handy."

"Well, It would be if you weren't here."

"That's why I need your help. Imagine, my musical knowledge and the fact that I know practically every language possible… I meant it when I said I'd make you a world-wide sensation. All I'm asking for is freedom…" She smiled. "At least right now." She added under her breath.

"Yeah well, your freedom comes at a small price… if you even blink wrong when you get out I'm in trouble and can possibly lose my MD."

"So, you're actually an MD?"

"I'm both an MD and a psychiatric doctor. I find this line of work slightly more interesting."

"Then you're a little more interesting than I thought… and I was interested the moment I landed in your arms."

"Are you flirting with me Serena?"

"Do you want me to be flirting with you?" She smiled and turned her back to the monitors then took a few steps towards the door.

"That would be inappropriate."

"I suppose."

"Plus, don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I kinda think that relationship ended a while ago."

"He doesn't think so."

"… I do. I've developed a new interest."

"I can't be an interest to you. I'm your doctor and it…"

"Is your job to not be swayed by personal feelings. Yes I know… but at least you admit you have some feelings for me."

"I didn't say that!" He exclaimed and followed her into the long corridor leading to her room.

"It was implied Dare."

"You shouldn't call me that."

"I shouldn't do a bunch of things… that's why I'm here."

"No you're here because your parents thought you were strange."

"No they didn't… they just… I don't know what they thought. Why don't you go and ask them. You have my address, I know that."

"Perhaps I will go and talk to them then."

"Yes, go and do that. Let me know I'll be in my room." She laughed and skipped down the hall. "See you later Doctor Shields!" He waved as her figure disappeared into her room. With a slight smile Darien walked out of the hospital and started on his way to the Tsukino house. The walk was pleasant because the flowers were beginning to bloom and the birds were signing loudly in the green trees.

_We'll see if she truly belongs in there…_ He thought calmly to himself as he reached the walk to the front door. The house was modest, a white two story with many glass windows and a balcony that looked as if it hadn't been used in years. As Darien approached the door he realized he was holding his breath so he released it and knocked loudly against the think wooden door.

"One minute!" A muted female voice called out, which was soon followed by a series of shuffling noises. Finally, after a few minutes a small dark-haired woman answered the door and blinked a few times. "Can I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Darien Shields and I'm your daughters doctor… I have a few questions."

"Of course! Come in and sit down." Her movements became almost fluttery as he moved into the living room and sat on one of the small settees. "Would you like anything to drink or munch on?"

"No. I'm here on business."

"Ah, well then, you can begin your questioning."

"I don't have many… first, did Serena really attend Julliard?"

"Yes! She was so young but she did attend and graduate. She plays almost every instrument you can imagine."

"Okay, did she spend time in Tibet doing…"

"Voice training? Yes. She traveled around while she was enrolled going to different countries and learning all of their music, languages, and techniques."

"Wow… my last question… why did you put her in the mental hospital?"

"We had to. It was the only place she could be safe."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she has… special abilities and she couldn't control them. The house was almost destroyed and she would be out late at night, then come home with horrible wounds… we began to worry that perhaps there was something else about her that we didn't anticipate… when those men began coming to the house… we decided to send her there so she could be safe."

"From those men?"

"From everything! Even herself, if you are here to ask me if she's sane my answer is yes and no. She has a sound mind but so many other things makes her a danger to society and I don't want to see her out on the streets."

"Okay… who were these men you mentioned?"

"I'm not sure. They were all quite intimidating but she would chase them away with only a few words and a glaring look. I think they were mobsters or something." Serena's mother stood. "I'm afraid I have nothing more to tell you Doctor Shields."

"Thank you… you've been helpful."

"I hope so. I have a feeling you have a sound mind and if you are in fact her doctor you've seen her sudden mood changes and overly happy nature, I'm sure you've also seen what a killer she can be. She is dangerous, and you cannot release her."

"Don't worry Mrs. Tsukino. I've made my decision and you don't need to worry one bit." He smiled and stood to leave.

"I only have one thing I want to say to you… you are a handsome man, don't let her charm you into releasing her because I'm sure she's already managed to do that to a certain extent."

"Why do you say that?"

"You wouldn't be here if you weren't looking for some type of escape for her. If she gets out this world will be in trouble. She will conquer it… I just know it, and I'm so afraid that she'll drag you into her web."

"Like I said. Don't worry I know what I'm going to do now. You've helped me immensely. Thank you."


	4. Invisible Inspiration

Kinda fast paced here...

* * *

The Invisible Inspiration

Darien lay in his empty bed listening to the soothing harmonies of Motzart. _I'm not so sure I'm ready… I feel so… guilty. How can I do this to her?_ He wondered and slowly sat up. "I guess there's nothing left to do but… go." His feet carried him across the soft carpet to the closet. He quickly dressed, went to the hospital and stood in Serena's doorway.

"You made your decision didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well… It's been nice knowing you Darien… I hope you do well one your own in the industry."

"I think you've inspired me to."

"I think so too." Her smile was bright and here eyes still sparkled. _How can she be so brilliant when I'm standing here like this?_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So… the first show huh?"

"Yeah… I feel guilty about this whole thing."

"You did what you felt was right Darien." Andrew wiped out a glass and set it behind the counter.

"I think I'm going to regret the whole thing."

"Nah, you'll be fine… better than that I bet you'll be great! Serena has an inspiring air to her."

"She taught me many things."

"You're going to be late for set up."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed and stood. "Here's your coffee money." Darien tossed some money on the counter and waved. "I'm off."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, we're clear about my requirements?"

"Yes Mr. Shields I get it. You're dressing room is set up and you have the place to yourself for two hours. No one is allowed in."

"Thank you… I'll be ready at Showtime… now, remember no one is allowed near the dressing room. Before, during, or after the show."

"You're just lucky I know Andrew… otherwise…"

"Hey. I'm going to bring in more people than you think so shut it." Darien pivoted on his heels and went towards the stage. "Well? Go on then." He reached into a large bag and pulled out a key board.

"I'm going pal, I'm going." The man paused then walked out of the semi-large club.

"Good… now I can get to work."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Who is this guy?" A talent scout asked the club owner while Darien was onstage giving it his all. The sound was phenomenal and before the owner knew it security actually had to protect the new star from the crowd.

"He's a friend of a friend. It's his first gig!"

"He's really good! I need to speak with him!"

"You'll have to wait for at least two hours after the show."

"Why?"

"His demands."

"Look, I either get backstage immediately after or I'll make sure this place is condemned." The scout glared.

"Okay… I'll arrange it." The owner stood anxiously waiting until Darien finished and went backstage. Seeing the opportunity to talk to Darien he rushed backstage and went to knock on the dressing room door.

"That was amazing! Wow… I can't believe…" The owner could hear Darien prattling on to himself.

"Darien?" He knocked.

"What?!" He shouted and pulled the door open. "I thought I said no coming…"

"There's a talent scout here for you… he's persistent."

"Fine." Darien annoyingly pulled the door fully open to reveal an empty dressing room with a load of sound equipment.

"Is… this your sound system?"

"My practice one." Darien shrugged and walked out to the front. The owner stepped into the room and looked over the equipment, which looked as though it was completely functional. He touched the keyboard and looked around the room. It was empty but he felt as though someone was still there.

"Hello?" He asked knowing he was alone. "Hmm… I'm going nuts." He shook his head and walked out to where the Talent scout and Darien were talking.

"Really? You think I'm that good?"

"Yes, I do, and I know I could fill an arena with that sound."

"I'm glad but I have specific demands for the venue. I have to do all the set up and tear down save for what I ask you to do."

"Done."

"No body… and I mean nobody is allowed in two hours before or after the event or I walk."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"I've been trained in a specific way and I don't want my skills to be widely known."

"Okay, whatever you want we can do it." The man smiled and focused on Darien who was staring past him. "Mr. Shields?"

"Sorry I zoned out." His eyes shifted back to meet the man in front of him but briefly wandered again.

"Is there someone back there?" The man turned and was met with an empty room.

"No… I have to go though Mr. Jennings. I'll call you later."

"Okay… I'll go then."

"Thank you." Darien smiled and turned around to retreat back to the dressing room.

"Peculiar guy." Mr. Jennings smiled at the owner.

"I guess…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I want to know who this guy is! Stars don't just pop up overnight!" Screamed a frustrated black haired man. "I mean really one day he's a nobody then suddenly he's top of the charts for months? It doesn't make sense!"

"Seiya… chill."

"Don't tell me what to do Yaten. I've worked so hard to get where I am why can this guy just walk in and be considered the most amazing artist ever?"

"I don't know but…"

"But nothing! I wan to know about everything."

"No one knows anything about him though. He does everything himself…"

"Impossible! No one can do a show like him and do it alone."

"He does." Yaten smirked at his brother's frustration.

"I will find out Yaten… I don't care how long it takes either."

"Why do you want to destroy this?"

"I don't… I just want to find out how everything works."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You've seemed melancholy lately… What's up?" Andrew asked his close friend.

"Andrew… I'm doing an amazing job and yet I want to give her credit."

"It's not hers to give Dare."

"Still…"

"Darien! Stop acting like this. You've been kinda crazy lately. It's almost as if… that place got to you."

"Whatever."

"You talk to yourself all the time as though someone's with you but no one's there!"

"You don't know anything about it Andrew."

"Then tell me! Dare… I'm your friend!"

"I'm fine…" He stood and looked at the stool beside him and smiled. "Sorry… I'm going to go home. I have a huge show tomorrow…"

"She did a great job on you. I know she's not crazy but she managed to completely brainwash you in a few months."

"I'm not brainwashed." He stepped in front of the mechanical door and paused. "Bye Andrew see you later." He walked slowly down the sidewalk listening to the sound of his footsteps echoing off the small wall beside him. "It's amazing you know? This is the best day's of your life and you're not fully enjoying it… I know, I guess It will be this way." Darien was talking to the air.

_This guy is kooky… I wonder if he's ever been in the Looney bin?_ Seiya recited in his mind as he followed the star down the road. He turned to his brothers. "I want a bio on him… stat."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"He's a doctor Seiya, a Doctor with an extra degree in psychiatric medicine."

"Holly… did he work in a looney bin?"

"Yeah. The Tokyo Mental Hospital… why?"

"He's nuts! You heard him talking to himself last night. People don't do that…"

"Why not?"

"Well… not to that extent… Tonight guys we're going backstage and finding out what he's hiding." Seiya smirked and turned to the mirror. "So, let's get going."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The three men snuck silently into the back door of the large stadium. There was no security, an odd thing for a man who was so sought after. "Okay… he's onstage right now so whatever he's hiding will be out in the open boys."

"I don't think we should do this…" Taiki whispered and looked around.

"Nonsense." Seiya smirked and reached the dressing room. "Here we go." Seiya pushed the door open to reveal a completely empty room. "Hmm… what is he hiding then? There's nothing here."

"Told you now let's go." Yaten frowned.

"Okay… bummer. But I want to know more about him… look into his position at the hospital."

"Excuse me gentlemen… can I help you?" A young brunette with sparkling blue eyes asked from the doorway.

"Uhh… no…" Seiya studdered and stared at the woman. "Who are you?"

"Let's cut the crap and get you out of here. No one is allowed here."

"Doesn't that include you?" Taiki asked.

"No. I'm an exception. Go before I get angry."

"Fine." The three began to walk out. "I want that info… and find out who she is."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"He only had one patient… a… Serena Tsukino. The girl was admitted at fifteen and then…"

"Then what?"

"She uh… after multiple tests he signed the papers to release her. She left and a few days later he left the hospital. Just quite."

"Was that girl the girl?"

"I doubt it… this says the patient was a blonde and was severely mental… she suffered from constant twitches…"

"Hmm… so, she is released, he quits and becomes a star? Google the girl's name."

"Okay…" Taiki jumped on the computer and started to type. "Uh… Seiya… look… the girl's a musical genius."

"That was her! That's what he's hiding! A crazy little musical genius!"

"Even if he was how could she train him…"

"I bet she's actually running everything. Backstage… he's taking all of the credit."

"Nosey aren't you?" A woman asked from the doorway. She looked just like the girl in the picture online. "He's not taking the credit… we share it. I know I'm the mind behind it and so, if people love it I'm happy. If it were me out there my history would cause a problem… but Darien. He's so amazing, sexy, and smart. Why not put him in the spotlight?"

"Serena… we will run this in the paper."

"No, you won't because you can never prove it because I'm not there." Her figure began to fade making the men gasp.

"Yeah, Seiya… we can't prove the presence of an invisible woman."

* * *

Let me know what you think...


	5. Taming a Beauty

OKAY! Get's a little hot here just to let you know. Review. :D

* * *

Taming a Beauty

"What have you gotten me into Serena?"

"I haven't gotten you into anything you didn't want."

"Yeah but… now we've got bigger shows to do and I don't know if we can keep you hidden much longer… We can only do this so long before people wise up to the fact that you're the one synthesizing the music… plus, I think having a live band instead of all the equipment would be better…"

"I agree with you Dare but remember you're the one who doesn't want people to know I'm involved."

"I know and I'm sorry about that."

"Why? I'm doing what I love and I don't have to deal with the people. You do." Her smile made him relax his posture.

"I think it's time you get off to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

"So? I don't want to go to bed Darien… Oh, you know that reporter Seiya… something or another?"

"Yes?"

"He knows."

"About you? How?"

"He and his cronies were sneaking around backstage the other day and then researching the both of us… I paid him a visit."

"Serena!"

"Calm down. He wouldn't publish it. I'm too pretty for him to condemn."

"Thank God." Darien let out a large sigh of relief and plopped into his favorite chair.

"You stress too much Dare."

"Yeah well, that's who I am." He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. Serena stared at him more or less sprawled out in his chair and smirked. The man was clearly too uptight and needed to just relax and unwind. The smirk changed into a smile as she walked around to the back of his chair and dug her hands into his hair then started to massage his scalp. "What are you doing?"

"I learned this in Tibet, it's a form of massage therapy. Plus, everyone likes their hair played with." He opened his mouth to respond but decided it would be best to leave her be and let her do her thing. Soon he found himself completely relaxed and just enjoying the feel of her touch.

_That feels sooo good! She's going to make me fall asleep if I don't make her stop._ He opened his eyes to see her staring down at him. "You're making me sleepy." He picked up his head which had apparently fell backward onto the chair.

"I can see that… want me to wake you up? I can."

"Nah I'm fine in my current state of mind." He smiled and lightly took hold of her wrists to pull them around his neck and held her there with her chin resting on his shoulder. "Thank you though."

_Don't do it Serena… just leave him alone…_ "You're welcome." She whispered into his ear then lightly bit the lobe making him release her wrists and jump.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed and turned to look at her.

"I couldn't help it, but that's what you get for putting your ear so close to me."

"Don't do that again." He rubbed his ear, which didn't hurt, but rather tingled sending shivers down his spine and to the pit of his stomach. _You've got to be kidding me… no way that turned me on…_

"Fine, I won't." Her smile grew wider and she walked around to the front of the chair and sat on the ground in front of him. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go to bed and get a good night's sleep."

"You're not my doctor anymore Darien."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not." She placed her arms on his legs and rested her head in her hands so she could stare at him.

"What?" He asked slightly puzzled letting his breath catch in his chest.

"Nothing just string you down?"

"You want to start a childish staring game with me?"

"If you think staring games are childish then you need to learn a few things."

"You're on." He laughed and stared into her eyes with determination. The one thing he'd forgotten was that he tended to get lost when staring into her eyes. They reminded him of the night sky and held so many emotions in them that he wished some of them were for him.

_I guess this is the only way I'm going to get him to stare at me… not entirely what I wanted but I'll take it I suppose._ Her mind mused as she stared contently into his determined and challenging blue eyes. They had a darkness to them that intrigued her, a darkness that she wanted to much to fill with happiness and love… something she wasn't sure if he could accept. After all who would ever love a nutcase like her?_ I just really want to kiss him right now… I wonder if he feels the same way… I doubt it you idiot. You only mean one thing to him… fortune and fame._

_I bet she'd pull away if I tried…_ he smirked.

"What's the smirk for Mr.?"

"I'm going to win." He lied.

"Are you? I doubt that." She challenged and intensified her stare.

_Just do it, what do you have to lose?_ He asked himself then reached quickly for her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. To his surprise she didn't fight him but rather returned his effort with more feeling than he'd thought she had. Slowly she moved onto his lap and tangled her hands in his hair once again while he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Their kisses grew in intensity until Darien, feeling brave, slid his hands under her soft pink shirt and lifted it effortlessly over her head then tossed it to the ground. _Okay… Dare you have to stop now… she's too young for you._ "Serena… We should stop…"

"I don't want to."

"I do…"

"Why? You started it."

"I'm a guy."

"So?"

"I do stupid things."

"What's stupid about this?"

"You're too young and I'd feel like I was betraying my best friend."

"I don't want Andrew anymore Dare… I love you."

"No, you can't." He gently moved her so he could stand up. "We can't do this… for one we work together and two… like I said…"

"I'm not too young for you Dare! Please don't do this to me." She sullenly picked up her shirt and held it against her chest.

"I'm not going to do anything." He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Darien…"

"No, and that's final." He retreated into his room leaving her alone and hurt in his living room. _Damn you! You stupid asshole why did you do that?_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Andrew stood shocked and amazed as a sullen Serena walked into the arcade the next morning.

"He did let you out? But… when… how?"

"I've been helping him all along Drew… I want to ask you something."

"Anything!"

"Do you still love me?" Her blue eyes locked onto his green ones as he thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure… Do you still love me?"

"No." She admitted flatly.

"It's Darien isn't it?"

"Yes… I know I've fallen in love with him but… I don't know what to do because he's worried about you and my age."

'I'll talk to him… I know I can reason with him."

"Thank you Andrew. You're a great guy."

"I know that." He smiled and winked as she walked out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Dare what are you thinking? Go for it! She loves you and I promise you I have no interest in her anymore."

"She asked you to say that didn't she?"

'No. Dude, Dare. To not take this chance… it's stupid."

"Why did I have to do that?" Darien asked and put his face into his hands.

"Do what?"

"We got to kissing last night and I nearly undressed her."

"Woo! Hey, you are an idiot for not doing that."

"Shut up."

"On the other hand… you did what you thought was best… I'm proud of you for that."

"This morning she glared at me as if I was the biggest asshole on earth and I feel that way…."

"If you were the biggest asshole you'd have been more famous, screwed her, then put her back in the nut house and left her to rot."

"I actually love her so I could never do that."

"Well there you go Dare! Go for it! I don't love her anymore, you love her, she loves you. Everyone wins."

"What do you suggest I do then Drew?"

"I think you ought to go home and rock her world… I would if I were you." Andrew laughed and waved Darien off.

"Thanks Andrew… I might just do that." Darien stood and walked out of the arcade smiling, the birds were singing loudly as though they were cheering him on. The large apartment building loomed over the skyline beckoning him to it's doors and up to his room where Serena would no doubt be fixing her breakfast in the kitchen. Even the elevator was encouraging him to go up to the beauty that lived beyond his front door. "Serena?" He asked stepping into the entryway.

"Kitchen!" She called out making him walk to her, put his arms around her waist, and kissed her lightly on the neck. "Darien. Don't' start anything you don't plan to finish." The knife made a cracking noise against the cutting board.

"I plan to finish this." He cooed softly and kissed her neck again.

"Well, let me finish my breakfast then we can figure out what's going to happen today." Her tone was unemotional but he could detect a slight hope in her voice.

"Okay, I'll go and watch TV."

"Good for you." She raised an eyebrow as she watched him walk into the living room and sit on the couch. _Is this man serious? He'd better not do what he did last night… I'll castrate him._ She took her time in eating her breakfast then finally went out to the living room and stood in front of him. "Now, what did you want?"

"Do you really have to ask my darling?" He smiled and grabbed her waist pulling her onto his lap like the night before. "Now… where did we leave off last night?"

"I believe… it was right here." She smiled, pulled her shirt off and kissed him passionately. Darien slowly slid his hands down to her butt and squeezed prompting her to grab his shirt then pull it over his head leaving his white beater clinging to his muscular chest and torso. "Look at you muscles."

"I try to take care of myself."

"I can see that." This time she ripped the white beater open and kissed his neck exciting him. With a few small gasps he reached up and unclipped her bra thus revealing her firm breasts. "Is seems almost surreal." She giggled.

"I know." He breathed, threw her next to him on the couch and took both her pants and panties off. "But it is happening." He unbuckled his belt and pants.

_DING DONG!_ The doorbell rang causing the two to jump and Darien to glare at the door. "Dare?"

"I'm not going to get that."

"Dare? You have to. I'm not going anywhere."

_Somebody better be dead! I'm going to kill whoever's behind that door._ "I'm coming!" He growled while re-buckling his pants then yanked the door open to come face to face with Seiya. "What the hell do you want and how did you get up here?"

"I just wanted to talk… and I think the desk lady has a crush on me… Did I interrupt something?"

"Yeah, actually you did."

"Terribly sorry." Seiya laughed. "I'm here now so looks like you're stuck with me."

"No, I'm not."

"He's too busy to talk right now!" Serena shouted from the couch.

"Fine. Bye Serena! Bye Darien."

"I hate that bastard." Darien sneered as he returned to the couch.

"He's okay, just doing his job." She smiled and stood up so she could grab his hands. "Come on…" She said with a sulky voice and pulled him towards his bedroom.

"You always know how to cheer me up."

"After a few hours you're really going to be happy."

"Really? Hours huh?"

"Well, I don't know what you're planning but I plan on playing with you for a while. Remember, I'm the one who's been starving for human contact for the past five years. You're my first and I want to make your toes curl."

"You've managed to do that so far."

"And imagine, I haven't even got you in there." She grinned and pushed him onto the bed then started to pull his belt off. "Don't go easy on me because I'm a beginner. I want you to give it your all."

"I'll try."

"Good, now stop messing around and take me."


	6. Coming out

Pretty sure this is the last chapter... I have another idea that I've been trying to keep from escaping in this story so yeah... I think I've wrapped this one up but if you'd like more send me a suggestion and I might continue. I'm definately going to start another Fic. I think I'm going to name it "Servant of the Heart" guess what the typical story line is? lol, please, review and have fun!

* * *

Coming out

The next morning the two lovers walked silently down the road letting the chilled air caress their faces. Darien tightened his arm around her shoulder as the wind began to blow and the arcade came into view. "I've decided I don't want to hide you anymore Serena."

"Okay… that could affect your fans though…"

"If they truly like my singing then they won't mind if someone else is doing the music. Plus, now you can perform too. You don't have to watch me be boring."

"You're far from boring." She smiled and snuggled against his chest.

"Hey guys!" Andrew greeted with a childish grin then produce two beverages; one a coffee, the other a chocolate milkshake. "Here, I trust that's the order."

"Of course." Darien returned the smile briefly, the gesture told Andrew what he wanted to know making him smirk and nod.

"Oh knock that out! The both of you!" Serena exclaimed and sat at the counter.

"Sorry, I can't help it I'm a guy." Andrew attempted to explain to the indifferent woman sitting at the counter.

"I don't care. You're both acting like teenage boys."

"No… we're acting like men." Andrew laughed and leaned on the counter. "But just for you I'll refrain from asking too many questions."

"Oh, thank you. You're such a gentleman." She retorted and started to sip on her milkshake. Darien had remained silent so to allow the two to have their argument, now he sat happily holding the cup of coffee in his hand replaying the events of the previous night in his mind.

_I think I need to stop… Andrew's staring at me._ "What?"

"Just watching ya pal."

"Well… don't… weirdo."

"So, what's the game plan for this evening's concert?" Serena asked tapping her hand against the counter in an interesting beat.

"You could open if you'd like."

"I'm not so sure I want to… you see, sometimes I can get stage fright and either I lose all ability to speak or I just spout out gibberish. My last idiot of a doctor thought it was aphasia. Aphasia my ass." She snorted and glared at her milkshake. "I was starting to get over it when they threw me in that hell hole. I don't think I talked clearly for a whole year after that."

"You're something else you know that?" Darien asked with a playful tone.

"You didn't seem to complain."

"Okay then! Let's just remember that this is a family friendly arcade. Okay? Okay." Andrew's tone was high-pitched and nervous.

"Don't worry. I'm not saying anything." She smiled and returned to the shake.

"Oh… really cause I actually want to hear it." Andrew almost pleaded.

"We're not telling you anything Drew so chill out and get back to work." Darien chided and laughed.

"Oh, fine but eventually I want details."

"No."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You mean to tell me the whole time you've had her playing the music for you?" Mr. Jennings asked his client.

"Yup. She's amazing really." Darien smiled proudly.

"I don't know what to say…"

"I would like to open the show if that's okay with you."

"Hell yes it's okay! A talent like that? Just think… you tow could tour together and eventually make duets and things of that nature… we could have it all!"

"I know that Mr. Jennings… how long have you been a talent scout/producer?"

"A few years… why?"

"You're certainly ignorant about a few things aren't you?"

"I can be Miss. Tsukino but I'm the right guy for you two…"

"Good. Now let us prepare for our show." She smiled and grabbed Darien's cell phone out of his pocket. "I'll call Seiya and tell him he can right his damn article."

"Okay… but I don't want him down here because that little bastard pisses me off."

"Jealous?"

"With the way his eyes lit up last night when he heard your voice… a little."

"He's not sexy enough for me anyway… plus, you know I need a good doctor to understand me."

"I guess."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The audience screamed with approval at Serena as she took her final bow. _I… actually did it!_ "Thank you everyone for being so great! Now, if you don't mind I'd like to introduce to you the one and only Darien Shields!" The crowd got even louder as Darien walked on stage and waved.

"Hey everyone isn't she amazing? … I have a confession to make. I don't actually play music, this whole time it's been my partner and dear friend Serena here. So, tonight we unveil the secret and finally pull in some real people to actually play all of the instruments she synthesizes!"

"I would like to remind you all that we had very little practice together and so, please bear with us as we work out the kinks." Serena smiled and walked over to the large band that had been assembled.

"I doubt you'll notice much of a difference. These artists are phenomenal and Serena's a musical genius so here we go…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I don't believe the guy had the balls to readily admit that she's the whole reason he's popular." Seiya frowned. "I was hoping he'd screw it up and I could get with her."

"You don't need to get with her Seiya… I still say she's mental and if you ask me it must be contagious because he's been goofy lately too." Taiki laughed.

"Nah, it was his way of hiding the woman… I mean really? How crazy can he be when he was actually talking to an invisible girl?" Yaten chimed in.

"He was crazy enough to release the crazy girl from the hospital." Seiya mused aloud and began to type the article on Darien's secret musician/girlfriend. "I don't know what I'm going to say about this but I'm not too terribly sure it's going to be all nice and silver lined."

"Write what you know."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Here comes the herd." Serena smiled when she heard the sound of excited girls rushing through the hall to their dressing room.

"Right now I wish we could be alone… You were so… enticing out there…"

"Stop that." Serena giggled and guarded herself from Darien's wandering hands. "Not right now…" She was interrupted by Darien's lips pressing onto hers. "I mean it." She pulled away and walked to the door. "I'm letting them in."

"Okay…" He breathed and sat down to try and calm his nerves. "Let them in then." He cringed lightly as the flood of girls rushed in the room and crowded around him for autographs. "Ladies! Please, relax I'll get every one of you don't worry." He took his time talking to each fan, singing autographs and taking pictures. The girls were so elated about the whole thing that after they had finished with him they moved onto Serena who had been sitting quietly in the corner.

"Will you sign this?" A small girl asked and produced an old PR photo of Serena.

"What… is this?" Serena took it in her hands and looked at the girl with shock.

"I knew it was your music… I just knew it." She smiled. "You're the real star here."

"No… he's worked hard to become a good singer… I wouldn't have chosen him otherwise." She smiled and signed the photo.

"I don't think what they did to you was fair… everyone knew you weren't crazy… there were protests you know?"

"I didn't know that… How old are you?"

"I'm the same age as you Serena… don't you remember me?"

"Oh my God! Amy!" Serena jumped up and hugged the timid blue haired girl. "Where are the others?"

"They're outside… They're too love struck over him to mind their manners so I told them to wait there."

"So how is… everything?"

"It's okay… been difficult trying to resolve the power struggle between Mina and Raye."

"I'm terribly sorry…" Serena giggled. "On the other hand I'm not just Darien's sidekick."

"Really? I thought I saw some chemistry on stage."

"Yeah… he was attempting to maul me before everyone rushed in." The two girls laughed and looked over at Darien who was attempting to calm the excited teens in the room. "Why don't you go and get the girls while security and I get these girls out?"

"Will do fearless leader." Amy laughed and walked out of the room.

"Okay ladies! Time to exit the room and let Darien get some rest." Serena shouted and started to herd the girls out of the room.

"Finally we're alone." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Not really. Some of my old friends are here to visit so you have to endure them as well."

"I don't want to!"

"Tough." There was a light knock on the door prompting Serena to answer. "Hey guys!" The four girls stood together smiling. Three of the four rushed in and swarmed around Darien.

"Serena… are you sure these are your friends and not stalkers?"

"Lita, Raye, Mina, Amy… I'd like you to meet my boyfriend and singing extraordinaire Darien Shields."

"Should have guessed you'd snatch him up." Raye sighed and stepped away from him.

"Of course! How could I not."

"Serena, that is so selfish!" Raye fumed.

"You don't miss a beat do you?"

"Nope."

"You know Serena… I think you've gotten prettier."

"Thank you Mina. I'd like to think it's his fault."

"It's not my fault Serena. You've always been beautiful not to mention a mind to match."

"Are you saying I have a beautiful mind?"

"I am. Do you have an issue with that?"

"No… you're the first one to ever tell me that though…"

"Well… it's true."

"Thank you… now… what are we all going to do now?" Serena asked her eyes glittering under the dim lights.

"I guess we should catch up…" Lita smiled. "Then it could be like old times… plus Darien."

"Yeah… just like old times." Serena nodded and looked at Darien. "I have a feeling I won't have to worry about much anymore."

"Nope… I'll take care of you Darling… forever."

* * *

What do you think? Is this the End? Y/N? Let me know.


	7. Sorry but

Sorry no update… I keep clicking on the wrong story… L

Sorry no update… I keep clicking on the wrong story… 


End file.
